


Luro/Sheith-Basically Lance is having a difficult time, Kuro is there trying to help. Alsooo, Sheith.(Mpreg?)

by imgxyforkrolia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Confident Kuro, Dom Kuro, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kurance, Luro, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, shieth, sub lance, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgxyforkrolia/pseuds/imgxyforkrolia
Summary: Lance is having a hard time in his life, Kuro being his fiancee is trying to help. (Kuro-Lance Bf/Bf-3 years)(Kuro-Lance Engaged-4 Months)Keith and Shiro are married, they've been for almost 2 years now. Shiro and Kuro are twin brothers. Shiro and Keith both care for the other two, so they want to help where they can.Kuro-27(Younger Brother)Lance-21Shiro-27 (Older Brother)Keith-22





	1. Visiting the Past (to clear things up :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos-Comments are appreciated :)  
> Ill update this whenever I get time or am feeling motivated. This story is basically so I can drown in my obsession with Luro :)

Before you can know about the current situation, you need to know Lance McClain and Takashi Kuro's Love story....and how they got to where they are today.

(this is just going to be little snippets of how they got where they are.)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7 Years Ago- Fate? Or am I just crazy?

"Do I have to come to Keith?" I asked as I slipped off my shoes at the front door. "Yes, dumbass. Shiro won't mind." Keith said as he put his hands on his hips and waited for me. "I'd rather not 'third wheel' you and Shiro." Keith and I walked into the house. "Well get over it, and Shiro invited the gang too, so there here. Let loose have fun." Keith said with a small smile. I had a feeling today would change something, I just didn't know what.

I got inside and smiled as everyone turned to Keith and I with a smile. "Hey..."I said somewhat shyly everyone gave a slight chuckle and Keith pulled me into the room. He sat by his boyfriend Shiro and I sat by Hunk, he wrapped his arm around me...as if to make sure I didn't run away. Everyone looked at me out of the corner of their eyes, a small devious smirk on there faces. "Are you guys plotting against me or something?" I asked with a nervous smile. "Please tell me your no-"I was cut off when something crazy happened. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I'm Kuro." I guy introduced himself as he sat down to the left of hunk. My face instantly lit up with bright shades of red, he was hot....no seriously...H-O-T. "Don't worry about it Kuro, by the way, that's Lance...he's the only one you haven't met," Shiro said. I knew Shiro had a brother, I never found Shiro attractive though...this guy was a totally different story though. My eyes were fixed on the floor as coughed on my words, everyone chuckled at me. 

I was actually more nervous then I came off, these were Shiro's friends, not mine. I took a deep breath and walked into the room...instantly introducing myself. Right after I finished my sentence I looked around the room at familiar faces, other than one. He was adorable, absolutely adorable. He was tall but not my height, he was lean, he had dark hair and tan skin, but he had these beautiful blue eyes. I tore myself away and sat down next to hunk. I got up after a minute of awkwardness and stood in front of Lance. "I'm Kuro, Nice to meet you," I said with this odd amount of confidence. Shiro always told me to 'go after what I want, before someone else takes it'. So I did. He took a second but took my hand and shook it. "Pleasure is all mine, My names Lance." He said as he smiled at me, looked like he was nervous. He must have been hot too because he had rosy cheeks.

Why did I feel like my whole world just changed?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 Years Ago-'Us'

I was beyond terrified, Lance and I and been talking for quite some time now. We both clearly knew we were interested in one another. So I was going to ask if he wanted to go out...like boyfriend and boyfriend. Lance and I had gone on several dates but never confirmed anything. We were going to a Vintage almost 80's still cheeseburger joint. I knew those were Lance's favorite. I was wearing normal jeans, with a black shirt that had a zip-up jacket over it. I was so nervous.

I was going on a date tonight with Kuro, damn I really really liked him. I got to know him over several years and me just...I don't know every time I look at that stupid confident smile I get these weird stomach cramps. I was meeting him at this restaurant in 30 minutes so I showered and got dressed in some casual clothes. Soon enough I left.

The date was really fun and we had tons of laughs, I got really nervous when we stopped outside the resturant...the mood instantly turning to something more serious. "Hey, Lance," Kuro said. "Hm?" Was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. He turned to me and moved his hand to the back of his neck. "We've known each other for quite some time now...and we're both clearly interested in eachother...so I was wondering if you wanted...to give 'us' a try?" He asked as he made eye contact with me. "'us..." I questioned. I had no clue those were the words I so badly wanted to hear. I started chuckling "I had no clue that I was waiting for you to ask that." I said as I looked up at Kuro and laughed. "I'd love to give us a try," I confirmed.

As soon as he started laughing I got really nervous. What if I was just crazy and he was just screwing around? I waited patiently. I couldn't help a smile from growing on my face when he said yes. My world slowed down as he laughed like that, his eyes were closes and his smile so big you could see his faint dimples. "Thank You, Lance," I said as I pulled him to me and hugged him, I'd never felt so happy to have someone wrap their arms around my waist.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 Year Ago-'Good Morning'

I yawned quietly as my hand ran over Lance's waist. He was still asleep. "Cute.."I said quietly to myself. I gently rubbed his side until he turned over and looked at me sleepily. "Good Morning, how'd you sleep?" I ask as plant a small kiss on his soft lips. "Mmm." was the only thing I got out of him before he was asleep again. I laid on my back and pulled him to my side. He was leaning on my shoulder, his arm draped lightly over my chest. I lightly ran my hand through his hair. A lot has happened in the past 5 years, for one Keith and Shiro got married recently. They already were living in a condo together. Less on them, Lance and I had been dating for 3 years, I ended up moving out last year into my own small house...and my favorite thing...Lance moved in with me. I asked if he wanted to and I was beyond happy when he said yes. Those were the main things that had changed...well other then one thing...but you'll find that out soon enough.

I ended up falling asleep, It was hard not too when Lance was so warm and easy to sleep with. I woke up sometime later to the smell of food. I got up and smiled as I saw Lance flipping some eggs. "Hello, my housewife," I said as I put my hands on his waist and lightly started kissing his neck. "Stop Kuro, I'm trying to cook. I could just let you go hungry." He said with a chuckle. "Sorry I love you," I whispered in his ear before placing one last kiss on his jawline. He rolled his eyes and turned around wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you too, jackass." He said as he placed a kiss on my jaw. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4 Months Ago-Popping The Question

 

It was official Lance and I had been together for a long time now, almost 4 years. I had prepared all of this months ago and I was ready to ask him the big question. Tonight after he got back from Allura and Lotor's house we were going to cuddle on the couch and watch some movies, I'd make him dinner...then at the end of the night I'd ask him.

Our little at home date was going amazing, I always had known that Lance enjoyed these dates more than anything. It was time. He got up and was setting our bowl of popcorn on the counter, I grabbed his waist and turned him to face me. I put my hands on his thighs and lifted him very easily, I wrapped his legs around my waist, even after all this time, whenever I did this it still flustered him. I smiled and kissed his nose, bringing him into our room. I laid him down on our bed and smiled at him. I kept one hand on his face and my other hand slid into my back pocket, I got out the ring. Lance smiled at me. "Lance, I have something very important to ask you," I said as I kissed his nose. He smiled and listened. "Will you marry me?" I ask as I showed him the ring. His smiled disappeared and turned into a shocked expression. I knew his answer so I was afraid this time. His eyes filled with tears as he pulled me to him. "of course! yes yes!" He said as he cried tears of joy. I smiled and kissed his face all over. After we both calmed down, I slipped the ring on his finger. He was soon to be mine now, all mine.

The rest of our night was spent....well...we'll say 'enjoying each other'.


	2. Present-The Daily Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present, Lance is going through some stuff and Kuro, Keith, Shiro...basically the whole gang is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos-Comments are appreciated :)
> 
> These are unedited, I'm human and make spelling errors...I do apologize for that though.

I was worried... Lance's mood was dropping downhill, and fast. He was going through a lot, and I couldn't do anything to help him. For one his mother just passed away. Lance grew up with her around...so of course, he wasn't taking it well. He was stressing himself out over his job too. Keith and Shiro also knew about his current situation, they were worried. I mean those three have known each other for years, of course they're worried.

\-----------------------------------------------  
2 weeks ago-Lance gets some news.

I was stressing over my job, I was working my ass off and I wasn't getting my raise. I was heading home after another long day at work. "I'm home." I said as I slipped my shoes off at the front door. "Kuro?" I called out as I walked into our room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed...a letter in one hand, and his head in his other. He lifted his head and looked at me "Hey Lance...you need to see this." He said standing up and handing it to me. 

The more I read the letter, the wider my eyes went and the more I felt like I might fall. Kuro must have noticed because he wrapped his arm around me. 

'Dear Lance,  
Hey little brother...how have you been? I don't like beating around the bush...I'm really sorry Lance...abuelita, shes passed away. She wasn't in pain or anything when it happened, it happened when she was asleep. I'm truly sorry Lance to have to tell you this. You know she loved you and wouldn't want you to be sad. I'll send another letter when we have her funeral date in order. Stay strong. I love you.  
love, hermana'

I reread the note over and over again, hoping the words I read weren't true. "no..."I said quietly to myself. I felt like Kuro wasn't even there anymore. My grandmother, the one who helped raise me...was gone. "I'm sorry, Lance." Kuro said as he turned me to face him, he had a sincere sad look on his face. I didn't realize that I was crying. I dropped the letter and wrapped my arms around Kuros waist, I held onto him harder then I had ever.

 

My heart was broken seeing Lance like that. He worked so hard and he was so passionate about everything, and life just couldn't give him a break. I pulled him close to me and held him as long as he needed to be held. He pulled away saying he just wanted to go shower, I didn't want to...but I let go of him. When he left I texted Shiro and Keith, they knew Lance's grandmother more then I did...they felt terrible about it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to the Present-

 

I came home from work stressed out again, Kuro was still at work...he must have a commission to work on. I was glad Kuro was able to work as something he enjoyed, but I hated it when it kept him late. He was amazing at what he does, he has the best tattoos in the city. To try and enjoy myself a little I went for a walk. I ran into Allura, Lotor and their little boy. "Lance?" Allura said as she walked over to him. "Hm?" Was all he could say as he looked up at her and her husband. "...How have you been...?"She asked. Lance put on his fake smile, the one he has perfected a long time ago. "ah, don't worry about it. I'm all good."He said with a laugh. It somewhat upset Lance with how easy he could fool her. "I should get going Kuro is going to be home soon." He said as he flashed them a smile and wave before leaving.

When Lance got home Kuro was there this time. "Hey, babe."He said with a small smile. "Hey."Lance replied as he still had his fake smile, Kuro frowned...he wasn't so easy to fool. "How are you feeling?" He questioned. "I'm...good."Lance said as his smile faltered. Kuro walked over to him and pulled him to the couch. He laid down and pulled Lance on top of him, their eyes connected. "No your not, and that's okay. you don't have to be good."Kuro said as he ran his thumb over Lance's cheekbone. Lances eyes filled with tears of love and tears of sadness. "You read me like an open book."Lance said as he laid his head on Kuro's shoulder and he silently cried. Kuro made small circles on Lances back, in a calming way. "I know you Lance, and I love you. You don't have to lie to me. I'm here for you..."Kuro said sweetly as he leaned his head slightly against the side of Lances. "Thank you Kuro, I'm sorry you have to deal with me."He struggled to say those words, as he choked on his breathe. "Don't you ever be sorry for that, your my fiancee. I wouldn't marry you if I didn't want to 'deal' with you." Kuro said quietly as he pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over the two. "Get a little sleep."Kuro said as he planted a small kiss on Lance's cheek. Lance didn't have the energy to argue, so he calmed down after a short while and fell asleep in Kuro's arms.

I gently twirled Lance's hair in my fingers, he'd always been strong but I was the only one who really knew how fragile he actually could be. I knew he was upset...but I couldn't help but see his beauty as he slept there. He had this young face, lean body, tan skin, dark hair, beautiful beautiful blue eyes. "If only you could really see how much I loved you..."I said softly.


	3. Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Little short POV switch-Keith and Shiro)  
> Keith and Shiro get some exciting big news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos-Comments are appreciated :)  
> These are unedited, I make mistakes...i'm only human :)

I hadn't been feeling to good recently, I probably had the stomach flu...but I wasn't coughing or anything. I bolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom, I quickly closed the door behind me and locked it, I didn't want Shiro to come in here. I spent 10 minutes in the bathroom throwing up. I brushed my teeth and swished with some mouth wash before I left the bedroom. Just like I expected Shiro was standing by the door with a worried look on his face. I felt like shit. "Keith, you should go to the doctor." He said as he walked back to our bed with me. "I already have one scheduled for the afternoon, untill then I'm just going to sleep some more." I said as I crawled to my side of the bed. Shiro crawled in front of me and pulled me gently to his chest. He was so gentle and caring, I just wanted to sleep forever.

 

I woke up around noon feeling better, I got dressed and left for the hospital. I waited in the waiting room for a solid 30 minutes before I was called into the back...why was I going to the back? They brought me into a room and I told them my symptoms. He explained some stuff to me before bringing me back to an ultrasound room. He said he was going to check if anything was wrong. Boy did I get some news, I was happy and I knew Shiro would be. Long story short Shiro and I were going to be dads.

When I was driving home I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened...."Well, your not sick..." The doctor said as he took some photos. "Ill be right back, then Ill explain." He left the room and came back several minutes later. He held the picture in front of me and point at something, I instantly figured it out. "Your pregnant." He said. I chuckled, then started laughing then came tears. I was beyond happy! He gave me the pictures and I left.

\------------------------------------  
I got home and saw Shiro typing away on his laptop. "Hey Babe! Whats the deal?" Shiro asked as he closed his laptop. I walked over to the couch and he followed. I didn't say anything, I just handed him the ultrasound. He held it confused, when he figured it out tears welled in his eyes and he held the photo so delicately. Soon enough Shiro looked up from the pictures and laughed. "Your pregnant?!" He said. "Your going to be a dad.."I said sweetly as I hugged him. We both laughed and cried tears of joy. 

We were going to be dads in 7 short months...  
\------------------------------------  
I was pissed, I loved Lance to death...but It was pissing me off that he was keeping me at arms length. It seemed the only thing we did together anymore was plan the wedding. I understood he was still hurting...but I wanted to be there for him.   
I was coming home from work around 5pm, I came into the house and saw Lance looking through some files for his work. I came up behind him and kissed his head.I set down my stuff and set down next to him. "How was your da-"I got cut off before I could finish the question, his hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry for being distant recently..."He apologized before he moved his hand and looked away. I didn't hesitate to grab his face lightly and make him look at me, I brought our lips together and kissed him, I loved the way his lips moved insync with my own. I pulled away, it took me only a second to take his laptop and set it on the table. I turned and pulled him ontop of me. He chuckled. "Don't be sorry, Just don't push away the one person who loves you. Okay?" I said. "Okay.."He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "By the way...whats that smell? Were you cooking?" I asked Lance. "Yea, Keith and Shiro are coming over 'with big news'" He air quoted. "Well we better go set up, knowing them they with probably get here early." I said as I let him get off of me before we stood up, he nodded in response and we got preparing a simple but classy dinner.  
\------------------------------------  
Dinner was fun. we ate and talked and had fun...but they hadn't said anything about this 'big news' yet.   
"Okay, it time to tell you what we came here to tell you." Keith said. They looked at each other before in unison saying "your going to be uncles" Kuro and I looked at eachother before laughing. "Congratulations!" 

 

 

Sorry I had to end this chapter faster then expected, Ill continue in the next one. So sorry!


	4. Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Little short POV switch-Keith and Shiro)  
> Keith and Shiro get some exciting big news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos-Comments are appreciated :)  
> These are unedited, I make mistakes...i'm only human :)

I hadn't been feeling to good recently, I probably had the stomach flu...but I wasn't coughing or anything. I bolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom, I quickly closed the door behind me and locked it, I didn't want Shiro to come in here. I spent 10 minutes in the bathroom throwing up. I brushed my teeth and swished with some mouth wash before I left the bedroom. Just like I expected Shiro was standing by the door with a worried look on his face. I felt like shit. "Keith, you should go to the doctor." He said as he walked back to our bed with me. "I already have one scheduled for the afternoon, untill then I'm just going to sleep some more." I said as I crawled to my side of the bed. Shiro crawled in front of me and pulled me gently to his chest. He was so gentle and caring, I just wanted to sleep forever.

 

I woke up around noon feeling better, I got dressed and left for the hospital. I waited in the waiting room for a solid 30 minutes before I was called into the back...why was I going to the back? They brought me into a room and I told them my symptoms. He explained some stuff to me before bringing me back to an ultrasound room. He said he was going to check if anything was wrong. Boy did I get some news, I was happy and I knew Shiro would be. Long story short Shiro and I were going to be dads.

When I was driving home I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened...."Well, your not sick..." The doctor said as he took some photos. "Ill be right back, then Ill explain." He left the room and came back several minutes later. He held the picture in front of me and point at something, I instantly figured it out. "Your pregnant." He said. I chuckled, then started laughing then came tears. I was beyond happy! He gave me the pictures and I left.

\------------------------------------  
I got home and saw Shiro typing away on his laptop. "Hey Babe! Whats the deal?" Shiro asked as he closed his laptop. I walked over to the couch and he followed. I didn't say anything, I just handed him the ultrasound. He held it confused, when he figured it out tears welled in his eyes and he held the photo so delicately. Soon enough Shiro looked up from the pictures and laughed. "Your pregnant?!" He said. "Your going to be a dad.."I said sweetly as I hugged him. We both laughed and cried tears of joy. 

We were going to be dads in 7 short months...  
\------------------------------------  
I was pissed, I loved Lance to death...but It was pissing me off that he was keeping me at arms length. It seemed the only thing we did together anymore was plan the wedding. I understood he was still hurting...but I wanted to be there for him.   
I was coming home from work around 5pm, I came into the house and saw Lance looking through some files for his work. I came up behind him and kissed his head.I set down my stuff and set down next to him. "How was your da-"I got cut off before I could finish the question, his hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry for being distant recently..."He apologized before he moved his hand and looked away. I didn't hesitate to grab his face lightly and make him look at me, I brought our lips together and kissed him, I loved the way his lips moved insync with my own. I pulled away, it took me only a second to take his laptop and set it on the table. I turned and pulled him ontop of me. He chuckled. "Don't be sorry, Just don't push away the one person who loves you. Okay?" I said. "Okay.."He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "By the way...whats that smell? Were you cooking?" I asked Lance. "Yea, Keith and Shiro are coming over 'with big news'" He air quoted. "Well we better go set up, knowing them they with probably get here early." I said as I let him get off of me before we stood up, he nodded in response and we got preparing a simple but classy dinner.  
\------------------------------------  
Dinner was fun. we ate and talked and had fun...but they hadn't said anything about this 'big news' yet.   
"Okay, it time to tell you what we came here to tell you." Keith said. They looked at each other before in unison saying "your going to be uncles" Kuro and I looked at eachother before laughing. "Congratulations!" 

 

 

Sorry I had to end this chapter faster then expected, Ill continue in the next one. So sorry!


	5. HolY SHit We're Uncle's?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I just wanted to start with saying I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I was using my school computer to write before and at the end of the school year I had to return it, so I saved up and bought myself an expensive MacBook just for you guys! I haven't wrote in awhile so It might take me a short while to get back into the groove of writing again....so without further a-due lets get on with this chapter!
> 
> Also! Yes I know according to the newest season of Voltron the whole Sheith ordeal, I don't care I'm still writing Sheith.
> 
> One more thing- please be patient with these next couple chapters, they will be relatively short but will get back to my normal 1000-1200 word length chapters.
> 
> Thank you much! :)

I was so happy and terrified (and many other things), Kuro and I were going to be uncles...that wasn't the terrifying part, the scary part was realizing this meant Keith was pregnant- this would be fun for Shiro.

"Keith...Shiro-Congratulations!" Kuro said with and ecstatic sound to his voice, he lightly wrapped his arms around his fiancée. He was so happy for them, and he was happy he could be an uncle.

Keith and Shiro laughed as this all unfolded. Keith wouldn't admit it but he was slightly terrified at this whole thing considering his father and mother when he was younger, he didn't want his kid/kids going through what he did. Knowing Shiro that wouldn't happen though. "We're happy, this isn't something I thought would happen so soon... but I'm not mad at it at all." Keith said with a laugh. Shiro just gave his trade mark 'eye's closed smile'.

The four continued to talk until late into the night, eventually Keith and Shiro decided it was time to go and they said there goodbyes and their 'we'll keep you updated'.

Kuro and Lance cleaned the kitchen and the dishes in a comfortable silence, until Kuro decided to chime in with his own curiosity. "Lance, would you want to have kids with me some time after we get married?" he asked with a small, almost shy chuckle to his voice. Lance paused what he was doing and thought about it long and hard. He turned and leaned against the kitchen sink, looking at Kuro with a fond little smile. Kuro knew that look, and damn did he love that look. "Honestly Kuro?" Lance paused before he continued. "When we get married, I'd love to. If you'd ready to tackle parenting, then I guess I would be too." Lance said with a soft smile.

Kuro bolted to Lance and picked him up by the back of the thighs, Lance made a random noise at the sudden action before laughing. "I love you, Lance McClain." Kuro said before painting light kisses on his lovers neck. Kuro softly and almost unnoticeably set Lance lightly on the counter. Kuro's kisses slowly turned rougher as he moved them up his neck, across his jaw and eventually too his lips. He pulled away and wrapped Lance in an embrace feeling more safe then he had ever felt before. 

"I'd hoped I'd fall in love one day, but I would've never imagined it be with someone to amazing as you, my love." Kuro practically whispered as he pulled away to look at Lance.

Lance just chuckled at that, before they moved there 'thing' to another room...aka: the bedroom. 

 

Now now little reader, what happens there stays behind locked doors ;) shhh...


End file.
